50th Squad Episode Four
by TeamMario
Summary: A new vigilante in town suits up and stands up to Metal Mario to show him that robbing the bank repeatedly won't go unpunished!


50th Squad Episode Four

Vigilante

Not even 6 seconds into this episode and Metal Mario had already finished taking money from the bank and is now in a one vs many battle with the cops behind the bank….again. One of the cops tried to hit Metal with his nightstick, but he grabbed it and countered by judo flipping him. Then, he ran, to the wall, jumped off of it and kicked the cop in his face, knocking him clean out cold. Then another cop came charging straight forward to Metal. Metal dodged the officer while snatching his walkie-talkie and breaking it over the back of his head, knocking him out. "Don't follow me" demanded Metal as he took the cash into his car. Metal opened the door and was halfway into the car when he saw an injured cop pulling out his phone. Metal squinted his eyes at the screen and noticed it was his Miiverse account. The cop pressed the follow button "You are not above the law" he said with weakness in his voice. Metal got back out of the car and finished the cop off. Back at the apartment building, Zeena was on top of Luigi making out with him on the couch, while The Amazing World of Gumball was on TV, when just then Metal walked in on them. "You guys could get a room!" says Metal, cringing. "We have room. You're the one that barged in" retorted Luigi. "Not the living room, Weegee….not the living room" said Metal walking to the kitchen, putting the bags of money on the table as if they were groceries. "Where'd you get all that cash?" asked Zeena "Oh the usual, robbed the bank" replied Metal. "You didn't frame Mario again did you?" asked Luigi suspiciously. "No. I'm not-a getting whooped by him again" says Metal. "Metal don't you think it's wrong to keep robbing the bank? I'm people work hard for….oh, what am I saying?" said Zeena as she began to show remorse from being a villain. "No Zeena, it's ok" said Luigi putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok because you've changed. I know because I've watched you change…and I mean that in both ways. Metal, Zeena's right. You can't keep stealing from the people of Sunshine City. It's-a wrong. Why don't you just be a good guy and take-a the money back to the bank." Metal reaches into one of the bags and pulls out $125,000. "Luigi, Zeena, here's 125 grand. Why don't you two go out on a nice date." Luigi and Zeena's eyes widened dramatically "Really?" Luigi asked with excitement. "Really" insisted Metal. Luigi and Zeena got up and hugged Metal simultaneously and took the money. Then Luigi grabbed his car keys and he and Zeena ran outside the door to go on a huge and expensive date.

Somewhere in one of the suburban neighborhoods in Sunset Village was a 17 year old teenager named Matt Miller who is 6'4" and has brown hair and brown eyes. Matt is a straight A student in school and is an expert in technology, electronics, and science. He had won, like, 7 Nobel prizes. When Matt wasn't working on science, he was working out. Matt is strong, fast and athletic. He has the body of John Cena or Terry Crews, or Superman….you get the idea. Matt was in his basement doing pull ups while watching the news. "In a failed attempt to stop him, the police have been defeated by Metal Mario which makes this his 16th successful bank robbery. Citizens of Sunshine City are outraged." Matt began to think to himself while doing his pull ups. "This Metal Mario….who does he think he is….stealing from those poor hard working people. Somebody needs to bring him to justice." Matt got down from his pull up bar and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his body. Matt was about to get on the treadmill until his phone began to ring. It was an alarm telling him to do his homework. Matt turned the TV and lights off in the basement and went upstairs into his room to do his homework.

At the Squad's house, Sonic was in his room running on his new custom made treadmill while listening to city escape. "Hey Sonic, how ya enjoyin your new treadmill?" asked Metal. "It's pretty cool. Hey Metal, check this out" said Sonic as he pressed a blue button that read "Sonic Speed." Just then the treadmill started moving at the speed of sound, just like Sonic. "Now I can get my daily run, and still chill out in the comfort of my on room." "Well yeah, I had it custom made just for that." "Thanks Metal" "No problem Sonic." Metal walked into the living room and saw that Mario and Luigi were playing NBA 2K15 on the PS4. Mario used Miami Heats and Luigi used Boston Celtics. The reason why it's different is because before, they had a 55 inch TV normal flat screen. But now, thanks to Metal, they have an 80 inch curved smart TV and a huge cinema stereo system. "How you guys enjoyin the new TV?" asked Metal "It's-a freakin awesome!" replies Luigi with joy. "Hey why aren't you guys used the stereo system?" "The TV is loud enough by itself. Besides, we wanna save it in case of an unexpected karaoke night" says Mario. "Hehehe, cool. I'm-a got next" says Metal walking into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Bryce was slouching in the booth seat with his hand on his stomach because he was stuffed from all the pizza he ate. He had 6 boxes of pizza which all had at least 2, 3, or 4 slices missing. He had plane cheese pizza, pepperoni pizza, pretzel crust pizza, stuffed crust pizza, stuffed pretzel crust pizza, and pizza with extra pepperoni and also 2 side dishes of apple pies and cinna stix and a lot of soda. "Hey big man. How ya enjoin your pizza buffet?" asked Metal. "Metal, while I greatly appreciate you doing all this for me you didn't really have to. I mean I do work at Peter's Pizza, so everything on this table I could get it for free" said Bryce. "It's ok. I wanted to spend this on you" said Metal in a friendly tone. "Thanks Metal. You rock. This pizza was awesome." Metal smiled and walked out.

The next day, Matt got home from School and found his Dad sitting at the kitchen table, resting his face in his hands. He seemed stressed about something. "You ok, Dad?" asks Matt. "*sigh* I lost over $4,000 in my bank account because that Metal Mario robbed the bank again." Matt was enraged but did a good job not showing it. "Don't worry Dad. We'll think of something" said Matt sincerely. Matt did his usual workouts and homework like he always does after school. But by midnight when his parents were asleep, Matt got his wallet and car keys and left to go shopping. By 3:35 AM, Matt was home with a great deal of objects. He came home with a huge lab coat, body armor, black safety goggles, a nice blue/green shirt to wear under his lab coat, black science gloves, and a pair of black brass knuckles to go with the gloves. "Stealing from the citizens of Sunshine City wasn't bad enough, now you're stealing from my Dad? That's one citizen too many. You're going down, Metal Mario. Even if I have to take you down myself" said Matt with great pride. "…but first I have to go to school and take my chemistry test tomorrow" said Matt as he got into his pajamas and went to bed.

The next day, Metal was finally home after a much rougher than usual day of robbing the bank. Metal opened the door of his van, but didn't get out cause he was to tired and was too lazy to wait for the elevator to get to the apartment. And he definitely wasn't taking the stairs. Metal laid his seat back and took a power nap. But Meanwhile outside of the van there was a small tracking device on it. Just then Matt came up to the back of the van and he was wearing everything he had brought from the store last night. Matt opened up the doors and took every last bag of money Metal had taken from the bank. Matt put all the cash in his car and drove back to the bank. He also called the police in advance to let them know that he was going to return the stolen cash to the bank. "911 what is your emergency?" asked the operator "Yes I'm calling about the money that Metal Mario has stolen. I've managed to retrieve it and I'm bringing it back to the bank." "That's fantastic. Can I ask who am I speaking to?" Matt paused for a second to think of something…then the thought hit him. "I'm…Dr. Science." The operator was confused "…..what?" she asked. Later that night around 7:07 PM Metal finally woken up. He went to the back of his van and almost had a heart attack when he saw that his money was gone. Metal crawled into the back of his van, rotating on his hands and knees, feeling the walls, and repeatedly sticking his through the between the driver and passenger seat. Yup. Metal's hard stolen money was gone. He dropped to his knees "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….." he screamed to the heavens.

The next day Matt (or Dr. Science) was having donuts with the chief of police and a few other cops at the police station. They were having a discussion on how they were gonna put Metal Mario behind metal bars. "Have you guys picked up any intel on him?" asked Science. "No. We always try to take him down on spot" said one of the cops. "But he's too strong, too fast, and he kind of smarter than all of us" added another cop. "He robs the bank, we confront him, he takes us down repeat." Dr. Science couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So that's it? You guys just go to the bank to get beat up and go home?" he asked. "We're doing our best here Mr. Science" retorts the chief of police. "It's Doctor Science, and no you're not. You guys have to look for clues, go on steakouts, ask the citizens if they've seen anything! You guys can't just let the criminal take you out and get away! What is this, Grand Theft Auto?" The cops sat in awkward silence….then one of the cops spoke out. "Actually, I think have some evidence you can use" said one of the cops who had a black eye and broken arm. "Let's hear it" said Science. "Well about 4 days ago Metal Mario beat all of us and he told us not to follow him. Just to show him that he's not above the law I followed him on Miiverse. That's the last thing I remember before he knocked me out completely." "Are you still following him?" asked Science. "No. He blocked me" said the cop hanging his head down. "No problem. Just knowing he has a social media account is enough. I can hack into his Miiverse account and find out everything we need to know." Science went and hacked into Metal's account and found all the evidence he needed. "Apparently Metal lives with 4 other roommates, and he lives in the highest apparent in the building. If I can find at least one of these people, I can make them hand Metal Mario over to me, I'll hand him over to you guys, and Metal Mario will be in jail!" The cops cheered and jumped for joy. "Do you need us to come with you?" asked the chief. "No. I don't need any more cops getting hurt. Just leave Metal Mario all to me." Science began to walk out as all the cops in the room cheered him on. Science went outside and to the left side of the police station and picked up his jetpack that he used for transportation. He turned on the jetpack and began to fly. Next stop: Jeffery's 5 Star Apartment Building.

On the roof of the apartment, the Squad, except Metal, were playing their instruments. Mario was in front of the microphone and had a red and white electric guitar with his M logo on it. Bryce and Luigi had the base guitars Bryce's blue and white and Luigi's green and white and both had their letter logo's on it like Mario's. And Sonic had the drums all blue and white with the Sonic logo on the bass drum. They were a band, but for their own amusement not for concerts and gigs. "Okie dokie guys. Now before we play anything, I just thought we'd all join in and agree that I am the leader of this band" said Mario, smiling confidently. The Squad looked at Mario with a poker face. "Um…ok" said Sonic before the Squad started talking out loud and agreeing that they don't really care who leads the band. "OH!" shouted Bryce in excitement "We should play His World! The Zehbrahead version!" said Bryce with excitement "I for one highly agree with this statement" said Sonic "Aw come on, really?" asked Mario un excited. "Hey, I kinda wanna play His World too" says Luigi. "Alright" said Mario reluctantly. Mario put the guitar strap around his back as Luigi and Bryce did the same. They started off playing the intro and immediately after the intro Mario started to sing. " _Come on and light the fuse he's a rocket and he's ready go cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to roll he's got the dope sounds bumpin in his stereo (-eo) kickin ass fast! Putting on a show! Go on and get yourself together there's no time to rest and if you put the time in he'll put ya to the test! HE's like a runnin man in his world more is less and if ya wanna test him best bring your best! Ya can't stop now, lock and load, don't stop now come on rock and roll (roll…roll…roll) In this world (His World) (Gotta make your own way) Where one is all! In this world (His World) (Life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall! When you leap without a net you'll find, it won't be there all the time! So watch your step now, watch your step, don't fall!"_ Then suddenly a smoke bomb hit the roof right in between them and the Squad fell asleep!

They all woke up only to see themselves tied up against the wall of the rooftop entrance. "You're all awake. Good" said Science. "Who the heck are you?" asked Luigi "And why'd you tie us up?" added Sonic. "I am Dr. Science!" The Squad laughed hysterically at Science for a while. "Man! How much did you get bullied to do this!?" asked Bryce. The Squad began to laugh harder. "Coming up next on Breaking Bad!" said Mario as they all laughed harder "Hey guys, maybe we should call Bill Nye and tell him we found his sidekick!" said Luigi as they began to laugh even more as Science kept feeling more and more embarrassed by their jokes. "Hey guys! Remember Dexter, from Dexter's Laboratory!? This is him now! Feel old yet!?" said Sonic as they kept on laughing away at Science to the point where they couldn't breathe, tears came out, and their laughs became silent. "I'm crying!" said Sonic continuing to laugh. On the outside, Science still stood tall and humble despite the Squad's laughter, but on the inside his feelings were hurt and he was contemplating untying them and going home. Meanwhile inside the apartment, Metal was just getting home. Not from robbing the bank, but just a normal day out. He noticed that there was nobody home except for Storm who was crawling into the kitchen to eat some grapes out of his food bowl. Metal went to the rooftop only to see his 4 friends tied up with some crazy looking dude standing in front of them. "What the hell is going on up here!?" asked Metal, not liking what he's seeing. Science felt motivated again when he saw Metal Mario in the flesh. "Metal Mario! I knew you come here once you've realized that I've captured your criminal buddies!" said Science "Oh I see what this is about" says Bryce. "Look Leonard Hofstader, I don't know what's goin on here, but I'm untyin my friends and you're crawling back to whatever cosplay convention you crawled out of."

Metal went to go untie his friends and was suddenly round house kicked by Science. The fight was on! Metal ran towards Science for a flying kick, but Science caught him right out of the air and threw him against the ledge of the roof. Metal rolled onto his stomach, got on his hands, and kicked Science with both feet causing him to stumble back. Science went to roundhouse kick Metal again, but Metal ducked out of the way and grabbed Science by his shoulders and flipped him flat onto his face. Science got up and grabbed Metal by the head and kneed him in the face twice then kicked him causing him to fall onto his back. Metal sat up but then laid back down immediately when he saw an oncoming lab bottle of acid flying straight for his face! The lab bottle landed on the end of the roof and dissolved right where it landed. Metal pulled his pistol out of his pocket and started shooting at Science! Lucky for Science, he was wearing bullet proof armor under his clothes but the bullets did still hurt him a little bit. Science decided to trick Metal by playing dead while Metal, thinking he won the fight, got up and went to untie his friends. "Metal watch out!" shouted Sonic, but it was too late. Science managed to pick Metal up from behind and slam him on his face. He picked him up by his back again and suplexed him. Metal was face down.

" _Man…this kid maybe dressed up, but he's-a no cosplayer….he's for real!"_ said Metal in his thoughts while getting on his hands and knees. Science went in to kick Metal, but Metal grabbed Science's ankle and pushed him off his feet. Metal got up and grabbed both of his ankles and started to spin Science around with great force. By the 6th or 7th time Metal finally let go and sent Science flying into Sunshine City. Metal had won the battle. "You alright over there champ?" asked Mario in a friendly tone while Metal rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Yeah I'm alright" Metal responded as he walked over to free his friends. "DANG METAL!" Shouted Bryce as Metal turned around to see Science flying on his jetpack. Science flew into Metal like a missile. Not knowing what to do, Metal covered himself with his hands, but it wasn't enough to stop Science as he landed on Metal's stomach with his feet. Science picked Metal up by his overall straps and Metal held onto his wrists and backflip kicked him in the face. Metal got his pistol back out and started shooting at Science. Science crouched down a covered himself with his lab coat. Metal knowing the bullets won't do anything, he decided to shoot the jetpack it caught on fire! Without a second to waste, Science took the jetpack off and threw it at Metal. Metal caught the jetpack and threw it back at Science which turned into a game of hot potato until Science threw the Jetpack off the roof and it exploded in midair. Metal sprinted toward Science to clothesline him, but Science jumped off the ledge and got behind him. He grabbed Metal's right leg and kicked his left leg putting him on the ground. Science elbowed the side of Metal's thigh. "AH!" he screamed in pain before kicking Science in the face with his right leg. "Man! Metal and Dr. Science are kicking each other's butts!" said Luigi "How long do you think they're gonna go at it like this?" asked Sonic "I dunno. But at some point one of them has to get tired" said Mario. The fight between Science and Metal lasted for hours! From 1pm that day to 9pm that night. It was as if life it's self was moving on without Metal and Science….and the Squad since they're basically forced to watch this unless they decide to go to sleep. Adults kept going to work and kids kept going to school. Couples were getting married while women were giving birth to their new kids. Some families were cheering on their favorite football teams in the living room on TV while other familes were attending to unfortunate family funerals…time kept ticking and Metal and Science kept fighting.

3 weeks later it was 5:49 AM on a Saturday morning and Mario was the first to wake up and see that he and the Squad were still tied up and Science and Metal WERE STILL FIGHTING! "Guys….guys wake up" said Mario nudged Bryce…he woke up. "Wake Sonic and Luigi up." Bryce did was he was told and woke both of them up. "*yawn*….They're still fighting!?" asked Luigi frustrated. "Yes and we're gonna stop them right now. The 4 of us are gonna yell out "Metal Mario and Dr. Science" at the same time. Ready?" The Squad confirmed with Mario that they're ready. "On the count of 3. 1…2…3!" "METAL MARIO AND DR. SCIENCE!" the 4 of them yelled finally stopping the fight. "This fight has gone on long enough! Metal! Untie us!" demanded Mario Dr. Science wasn't gonna let it go out like this "But-" "SHUT UP!" yelled Bryce cutting him off. "We are gonna settle this once and for all!" declared Mario as he pulled out a coin from his pocket. "Metal heads or tails?" asked Mario "Tails" picked Metal. Mario flipped the coin in the air and the results isss…. "It's tails. Science go home" "But-" "NOW!" Science lowered his head and left the apartment building and the Squad went back inside. "Guys I am so sorry that happened. Are you guys ok?" asked Metal. The Squad, having dark circles under their eyes gave Metal a frustrated look, then they all went inside their bed rooms, closed their doors, and went to sleep. Metal took a deep breath and exhaled with great relief that his family was ok. Just then Luigi opened his door and walked up to Metal. "Oh yeah…Zeena texted me. She said I was sweet" said Luigi before going back into his room and closing his door. Metal shook his head.


End file.
